kagome's Secrets
by SesshomaruMegumi
Summary: Kagome has a dark and scary past. will she ever tell InuYasha. travel with through her past. R&R Inu


Kagome's Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Chapter one: Secrets not to be shared

It was a beautiful day out in Feudal Japan. The wind was blowing birds chirping and yelling.

"Your not going back we have shards to find." Yelled InuYasha. "Yes I do you don't understand how important this is to me. I really have to go home. My Mom is going to be very mad at me. I have had this planed out for weeks," said Kagome. "What is so important that you have to leave for? Cause from what I can see its nothing compared to what we are doing here." Said InuYasha sarcastically. "I have…to go home to see a…It's none of your business. I don't have to tell you every thing that I do ok so drop the subject so I can leave." said Kagome. "Why are you hiding something?" InuYasha stepped forward to look at her better. Kagome took a step back. "I'm.. Not hid..ing any...thing its just you don't have to know everything about me." she said with a new burst of confidence. "I don't know everything about you so lets leave it that way." Kagome started toward the well on her way home. "Hay where do you think your going." said InuYasha. " I'm going home now SIT SIT SIT!" And she was gone to the other side of the well.  
On the other side of the well Kagome was running to get in the house. When she got in she heard voices. " I'm home," she yelled. "Mommy I missed you so much," squeaked a young girl with long raven black hair bouncing behind her as she moved about. "Haha! I missed you to Ayna. Were you good for Grandpa and Grandma?" Kagome asked. "Yes she was," said a tall man that towered over her with a low deep voice. His face was stern and he had Kagome's bright white smile. "Hi dad how's your wife. Oh excuse me your mate," said Kagome. "Your Step Mother is fine along with your brother and sister". Said her father." That's great I really need to come and visit but I cant I have a lot of things to get done," said Kagome. "Yes your mother was so kind to fill me in on that. So you're in the Feudal Area a lot now. Going after the jewel as she tells me. Kagome if you need warriors you can always use mine." Said her father in a concerned voice. "No dad I know that your army of demons are very strong but I travel with one and he's very strong," said Kagome. "Know that young man very well, InuYasha is the son of the Lord of the West. That would be the white Inu Clan Kagome our allies." Yes yes I know West and the North are the Inu Clans and East And South are the Neko Clans," said Kagome sarcastically. Her father gave her the look that says i wasn't finished. "Gonem Dad" Said Kagome. "Arigato," said her father. "As I was saying you and his family have known each other since you and him were pups. You are the same age. Dose he know this Kagome?" "No he doesn't he thinks that I'm just some weird girl from the future. He would freak if he ever knew. Plus I'm not going to tell him yet because it would jeopardize things." Kagome said as a little voice came singing towards them. "Mommy I'm hungry." said Ayna. "Ok sweetheart we'll get you something to eat." "I want pizza." "Ok will order it then only if you help me set the table." said Mrs. H. "Thanks Mom." Said Kagome. Mrs. H. just smiled. "Kagome." said her father. "Yeah?" "Your Mother doesn't seem the same anymore. Its like she is a whole new person. What's wrong with her?" asked her father. "She's been like that ever since, Yowto passed away. Souta doesn't see it but Mayjika and Myself have. Souta was too young to see or remember Mom before Pops passed away. Mayjika doesn't see Mom like I do with her being in America and all. It's like she changes every day. Sometimes at night when the whole house is quiet and Souta is in deep sleep I hear her crying. I want to go in there and comfort her but that wont work she will just push me away." Kagome looked at the floor feeling sorry for her mother. Then the doorbell rang it was time to eat. "Well we'll talk about this later. Its time to eat." Said her father.

InuYasha and the rest of the gang sat around the fire in Keade's hut. "I miss Kagome. Why is she at home again Sango?" asked Shippo. "I don't know Shippo but she said she would be home in a week." Sango reassured him. "She will come back when she said I bet that she had something important to do," said Miroku while waiting for the right time to touch Sango rear. Then the room went silent. SLAP!"HEITEN!" screeched Sango. "I can't take this anymore I have to find out what Kagome is keeping from me now!" said InuYasha. ": How are you going to find that out go get Kagome and tie her up until she tells you?" said Miroku while rubbing his face from the slap he received. I have to agree InuYasha she isn't going to tell u anything just because you want to know. Even if you tie her up she is just going to sit you till you break your back." Said Sango. "No I don't have to do that to find out what I want." said InuYasha. "How then tell me." Said a very interested Shippo. "All we have to do is go and see a very good friend of mine. Her name is O'Shina she is a very powerful demon and she can see into anyone's secrets in fact she always tells me how to solve my problems. She is one of my most trusted friends. If we want to get there before sunset we must leave now." Said InuYasha. The rest of the group just nodded as a yes. After that they set out on a journey that would solve a big mystery Kagome.

That's all for chapter one

what do you think let me know its my first time out

REVEW PLEAZ!


End file.
